


El Levi que odiaba la navidad

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ligero OoC, M/M, Navidad, Romance adolescente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: ¿Por qué la navidad tenía que coincidir con su cumpleaños? Levi era un adolescente que odiaba la navidad, pero no sería así por mucho más tiempo.AU/Romance adolescente





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aish, me había inscrito al evento de navidad pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar y menos de escribir nada, así que me obligué a sacar esto porque ya se me acabó el tiempo x’D. Espero que esté decente jajaja y que les haga pasar un buen rato :D   
> Este fanfic participa del evento ONE SHOT NAVIDEÑOS 2016 de la página Fanfics: Shingeki no kyojin  
> -Ligero OoC  
> -Romance adolescente (una pizca nomás)

**El Levi que odiaba la Navidad**

Diciembre probablemente era la época más feliz del año para las familias, y mucho más para los niños, quienes felices y esperanzados, aguardan pacientemente a que Santa Claus les traiga sus obsequios. Es la época en la que las personas se unen, donde hay paz y armonía, donde los corazones se vuelven dadivosos y todo es dicha y felicidad. O al menos así lo es para la mayoría de las personas, pero no así para Levi Ackerman, un adolescente de quince años, quien a temprana edad ya había aprendido a odiar la navidad.

¿La razón?

Esa fecha tan especial para todos, coincidía con la única fecha del año que solo era especial para él: su cumpleaños. Levi vivía con su madre Kuchel y su tío Kenny, el hermano de ella. Ambos adultos le amaban y cuando era niño, procuraban siempre hacerle saber sus buenos deseos de cumpleaños tanto como de navidad, pero los Ackerman nunca fueron una familia especialmente buena con los infantes. A Levi nunca se le engañó con la falsa idea de que un anciano gordo se escabullía por la chimenea para dejarles regalos a los niños; los Ackerman ni siquiera tenían chimenea de todos modos. Y que Levi hubiese nacido el día de navidad,  era bastante conveniente para ellos, ya que una única celebración para las dos ocasiones, y le daban a Levi un solo regalo por las ambas.

A Levi no le agradaba para nada aquello, pensaba que no era justo ya que el resto de niños obtenían obsequios por sus cumpleaños, y luego otros por navidad, pero a los Ackerman les gustaba “ser prácticos”. Aunque ese no era el principal motivo por el cual Levi odiaba la tan amada festividad de fin de año. Lo que a él realmente le lastimaba, era que al estar todo el mundo ocupado celebrando la navidad, nadie recordaba su cumpleaños salvo por su familia.

Levi no era un niño muy sociable, pero no significaba que no le dolía sentirse solo. Y el día de navidad era la fecha en la que se sentía más solitario. A pesar de que había logrado hacer unos cuantos amigos en la escuela y en su barrio, nadie jamás recordaba que ese día era más especial para él que para todos los demás.

Al cumplir seis años, por petición de Levi, los Ackerman planearon hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que desde que había ingresado al jardín de niños, durante el año había sido invitado a las fiestas de sus compañeros y se le hacía mucha ilusión tener una también. Finalmente después de muchos ruegos, hacer recados y ayudar en las tareas del hogar, Kuchel y Kenny accedieron a hacerle la dichosa fiesta.

El día de navidad, ese año, los Ackerman montaron una modesta fiesta para el niño, decoraron su casa con globos, compraron un enorme pastel, con decoración de gatitos, ya que a Levi le gustaban mucho aunque no lo dejaban tener uno de verdad, planearon algunos juegos para los niños e incluso contrataron a un tal Hannes que hacía actos de magia baratos para las fiestas de cumpleaños de los infantes.

Los Ackerman contactaron a los padres de los compañeros de clase de Levi y a algunos de sus vecinos, enviándoles las invitaciones para la fiesta. El día anterior, Levi ni siquiera pudo dormir bien de la emoción de su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. Y el veinticinco, se levantó muy temprano, esperando ansioso la hora en la que todos debían de llegar. Las invitaciones indicaban que la celebración comenzaría a las diez de la mañana, tendrían juegos, un almuerzo, el pastel, el mago y concursos para los niños. El pequeño Levi se colocó su sombrero de cono, y se asomó por la ventana a las diez de la mañana en punto, esperando a sus invitados.

Llegaron las diez y media, las once y aún no llegaba el primero, Kenny y Kuchel se miraban el uno al otro sin decir nada, observando al niño quien no se había movido de la ventana. Al mediodía, Hannes “el mago”, quien parecía más Hannes “el ebrio”, se presentó al hogar, pero fue despachado con disimulo por Kenny, quien de todas formas le pagó por el acto que no realizaría. A la una de la tarde, Kuchel intentó hacer que Levi dejara su lugar en la ventana, para llevarlo a almorzar. El niño hacía rato había perdido las esperanzas, pero aún no quería resignarse, pensaba que tal vez una o dos personas asistirían y eso era suficiente para él, por lo que a su madre le fue bastante difícil convencerlo de despegarse de aquella ventana.

A las cinco de la tarde, Kenny y Kuchel, comenzaron a quitar los adornos y a acomodar su hogar, Levi finalmente dejó el lugar en el que había permanecido todo el día vigilando fielmente hacia la calle a la espera de sus invitados, pero aunque su madre le rogó que comiera algo, no quiso hacerlo. En cambio corrió a su patio, en donde sobre un gran árbol, Kenny le había construido una casa para que pudiese jugar. Trepó hasta alcanzarla y no hubo puesto un pie adentro cuando rompió a llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de los niños hubiese asistido a su fiesta? Se preguntaba, sintiéndose solo y olvidado. Kuchel dejó que el niño sufriera en solitario, desde siempre había sido muy orgulloso y no le gustaba que vieran su llanto.

El pequeño lloró hasta quedarse dormido, Kenny subió para llevarlo a su cama en la noche. Al transportarlo, Levi despertó, y recordando lo ocurrido durante el día no pudo evitar sentirse muy triste nuevamente. Kenny le depositó sobre su cama, y Kuchel entró a la habitación llevando un trozo de pastel de cumpleaños y un vaso de leche, rogándole al niño que aunque fuese comiera eso ya que no había probado bocado en todo el día. Levi obedeció a su madre, ya que su estómago rugía, aunque hubiese deseado que ella pudiese darle una medicina mágica que aliviara el dolor de su corazón también. Y a pesar de que ella le explicó que los niños no habían asistido porque estaban muy ocupados celebrando la navidad, y jugando con sus nuevos juguetes; a pesar de que ese día le dieron dos regalos y no uno como acostumbraban, y de que Kenny le hubiese ofrecido llevarlo al parque de diversiones en compensación, no hubo manera en la que Levi no se sintiera deprimido y abandonado.

Ese evento, solo logró que Levi odiase la navidad mucho más de lo que lo hacía antes. Ya incluso al ser un adolescente, su familia se burlaba de él diciéndole “Grinch” y cosas por el estilo. Pero a esas edades, Levi jamás admitiría frente a ellos que odiaba la navidad por el simple hecho de que le hacía sentirse muy solo.

Estando en la escuela secundaria, Levi la historia se repetía siempre: en navidad todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus familias como para recordar su cumpleaños. Y por más que lo deseaba, Levi jamás terminaba de acostumbrarse, y ese día por lo general se encerraba en su habitación y ni siquiera quería compartir la celebración con su familia.

Pero Levi no se esperaba que ese año las cosas iban a ser bastante diferentes.

A los quince años, a la clase de Levi llegó un joven llamado Erwin Smith. Se trataba de un alto rubio, de ojos azules y una personalidad bondadosa, que solo era sobrepasada por su inteligencia. A Erwin le tocó tomar asiento al lado de Levi, por lo que apenas llegando, le saludó amablemente y le pidió que por favor fueran amigos.  De primera entrada a Levi no le hizo la más mínima gracia, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo estaba bastante solo aunque no le gustara, prefería mantenerse así para evitarse más desilusiones como las que se llevaba siempre.

Pero Erwin nunca quiso rendirse. Día a día intentaba entablar conversaciones con él, le seguía a la hora del almuerzo y se sentaba a su lado en la cafetería, hablándole aunque Levi le ignoraba, y fingía no escucharle. En clases le explicaba los temas que Levi no entendía, aunque no se lo pidiera y en los exámenes muchas veces terminaba pasándole algunas respuestas.

Levi no se explicaba el por qué ese rubio “cejón” se empeñaba tanto en ser su amigo. Con el pasar del tiempo muchas otras personas se habían acercado a Erwin: Haniji, Mike, Nanaba, Nile y Moblit, eran algunos de los compañeros que habían entablado amistad con él. Pero Erwin siempre buscaba acercar a Levi e incluso integrarlo a su círculo de amistades, y aunque a Levi no le agradaba la idea, poco a poco se iba dejando convencer.

A conforme el año pasó, Erwin logró que Levi se abriera con él, ya no le ignoraba e incluso se reunían en la casa de cualquiera de los dos para estudiar juntos. Lo cierto era, que al principio Erwin pensó que Levi era un joven muy solitario, y deseó ser su amigo. Pero poco a poco, y más cuando logró que se mostrara más abierto para con él; las hormonas adolescentes de Erwin se encargaron de que comenzaran a brotar sentimientos en el corazón del rubio.

Paulatinamente, Erwin había caído víctima de la juvenil belleza de su compañero, y aunque fuese un poco loco, también había quedado prendado de su personalidad. Al ser Levi una persona difícil de tratar, se le hacía más atractivo, y la recompensa de ver una sonrisa en su rostro, o disfrutar de una larga charla con Levi se hacía mucho más satisfactoria, ya que era algo muy difícil de lograr.

El año escolar acabó, y Erwin nunca le comentó de sus sentimientos a Levi, pensó que podría esperar al año siguiente. Levi por su parte, había terminado teniendo un año bastante ameno y todo era gracias a Erwin. Sin embargo, al finalizar el curso lectivo, sus buenos ánimos fueron apagados instantáneamente. Volvería a su confinamiento en solitario por voluntad propia, y como ya se había hecho su costumbre, se encerraría a ahogarse en su soledad; aunque ese año iba a ser un tanto más difícil, ya que al final, se le hacía bastante triste tener que dejar de ver a Erwin.

Levi no lo notó hasta que ya no tenía al rubio a su lado, pero estando en solitario, finalmente se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Erwin. Tener que soportar no poder verlo todos los días, no poder hablar con él, no poder ver su hermosa sonrisa que siempre le hacía recuperar el buen humor; era una tortura y fue de ese modo, que el joven de cabello negro aceptó los sentimientos que habían florecido desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Y aunque vivían relativamente cerca, Levi no tenía la confianza de buscarlo fuera del ambiente escolar.

_“Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes”_ pensó mientras chasqueaba la lengua con molestia. Le atribuía aquellos sentimientos a su edad, y probablemente, tenía bastante que ver; pero todo aquello le traía el problema de que ese año se iba a sentir mucho más solo y miserable. _“¡Lo que me faltaba!”_ se quejaba. Kuchel y Kenny, ya se habían acostumbrado a que los fines de año eran la época en la que un aura de oscuridad rodeaba a Levi. Sus vibras negativas eran casi palpables, pero ese año en particular, lo notaron mucho más apagado que de costumbre. Así que, como su cumpleaños número dieciséis se acercaba; sus familiares quisieron hacer algo especial para él.

-Levi, amor. ¿Te gustaría que este año te hiciéramos una fiesta de cumpleaños? – Le ofreció su madre, con entusiasmo. Hacía diez años que lo habían intentado sin éxito, pero esos eran otros tiempos y pensaban que era poco probable que sucediera lo mismo que cuando Levi era un niño. Después de todo, los adolescentes ya no tienen juguetes que estrenar el día de navidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio mujer? ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que pasó hace diez años?-  Fue la respuesta de su hijo,  cuyo semblante era el mismo, que el de una persona a la que le hubiesen dado a oler excremento.

-¡Enano! No seas tan malagradecido con tu madre.- Le reprendió su tío. -¿Quieres la estúpida fiesta o no?-

-Lo que Kenny quiere decir, hijo, es que pensamos que es genial que este año hayas podido hacer varios amigos nuevos, y por ese motivo pensamos que esta vez podríamos tener más suerte para celebrar tu cumpleaños.- Le aclaró pacientemente la mujer. Y era que los Ackerman realmente se sentían bastante felices porque habían notado un cambio positivo en la actitud de Levi en ese año, ya que había logrado conseguir acercarse a varios de sus compañeros. 

Al final, luego de mucho rogar por parte de Kuchel, Levi terminó aceptando lo de la fiesta. Aunque en el fondo, se le hacía bastante ilusión. Y tuvo la esperanza de que esa vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes. De ese modo, los Ackerman terminaron planeando una vez más, la celebración del cumpleaños de Levi, contactando a sus compañeros de clase y enviándoles las invitaciones, con mucho entusiasmo y fe en que esa vez, todo iba a ser diferente.

El día de navidad llegó. Si bien era cierto Levi no tuvo tal insomnio como cuando era un niño, la verdad le había costado un poco conciliar el sueño. Esta vez, no tomó lugar en la ventana para esperar a sus invitados, ni se colocó el sombrerito de cono. Pero se sentía ansioso. Caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala, ante las preocupadas miradas de sus familiares, quienes se temían que nuevamente lo fuesen a dejar plantado.

¿Qué probabilidades había, de que les fuera a ocurrir la misma situación de hacía diez años?

Y la terrible respuesta era, que las probabilidades eran altas. Los compañeros de Levi recibieron sus invitaciones, pero al final, nadie quiso asistir, ya que estaban ocupados pasando tiempo en familia. Levi recibió un par de mensajes en su teléfono celular, de algunos de sus amigos disculpándose por no asistir a su fiesta, y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, y estuvo a punto de estrellar su teléfono contra la pared, de la rabia. Se sentía traicionado y burlado, como si la vida se hubiese ensañado con él y al destino le gustara jugarle la misma cruel broma una y otra vez.

Kenny le echó la culpa a su hermana por haber salido con “tan genial idea”, dados sus antecedentes, y ella no podía evitar sentirse como una mala madre. A eso de las cinco de la tarde, cuando hubieron recogido todo lo de la fiesta, Kuchel fue a la casa del árbol donde su hijo estaba aislado. Quiso disculparse, y lo hizo muchas veces, pero Levi le dijo que no debía de hacerlo.

-No es tu culpa que esos bastardos traidores prefieran quedarse a jugar con sus juguetes nuevos, que venir a comer pastel gratis. No te tortures por eso, ya estoy grande como para dejar que estas cosas me afecten.- Kuchel dejó a su hijo solo, no muy convencida de sus palabras. Y Levi, sabía que no había logrado engañarla, como no se podía engañar a sí mismo, no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Levi escuchó que alguien subía nuevamente a su casa del árbol, estaba seguro de que Kuchel o Kenny venían a dejarle un trozo de pastel o a decirle que entrara a cenar. Así que no le tomó importancia al asunto.

-¿Levi?- El joven de cabello negro volteó alarmado al escuchar esa voz, que no era ni la de su madre ni la de su tío. Y sus hermosos ojos plateados refulgieron al descubrir la persona a quien le pertenecía.

-¿Erwin? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora?- Le interrogó aún sin salir de su asombro, y disimuladamente se pellizcó, solo en caso de que se hubiese quedado dormido y ese solo fuese un cruel sueño. Pero era la realidad.

-Lamento no haber podido venir a tu fiesta, no logré escaparme de la celebración familiar hasta ahora.- Se disculpó el rubio con el carmín adornando sus mejillas, mientras terminaba de subir, adentrándose a la guarida de Levi.

-No es nada, no fuiste el único que no vino. De hecho, no vino nadie.- Levi intentó disimular su decepción lo más que pudo.

-¿Nadie?- Erwin no lo podía creer. –Lo lamento Levi.-

-Es lo normal, nadie recuerda mi cumpleaños, es mucho más importante la estúpida navidad.- Levi trataba de hacerle ver a Erwin que era un asunto sin importancia, aunque no fuese así.

Erwin podía entenderlos, él mismo casi no se había podido escabullir de sus familiares. Lo cierto era que la celebración de la navidad, era muy importante para la mayoría de las personas, y nadie tenía tiempo de comprar regalos de cumpleaños y mucho menos asistir a fiestas. Pero él jamás se olvidaría de Levi, todo el día pasó muy angustiado de no haber podido ir a su casa. Además, desde que se había enterado que su cumpleaños era el día de navidad, meses atrás, se había devanado los sesos intentando pensar en un regalo para él.

-En todo caso Levi, ¿te importaría acompañarme? Quisiera que vieras algo.- Le invitó el rubio, mostrándole una sonrisa tan cálida, que Levi no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a golpetear dentro de su pecho.

Lo siguiente que Levi supo, era que subía hacia el tejado de la casa de Erwin.

-¿Qué diantres, Erwin? ¿Por qué tenemos que subir a un lugar como este?- Pero antes de que Levi pudiese seguir quejándose, Erwin le hizo voltear hacia el horizonte.

-Este siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito, la vista es hermosa.- Casi susurró el rubio a Levi, quien había quedado como petrificado, observando la vista. Desde el tejado de la casa de Erwin, se podía ver el lago que quedaba a lo lejos, el cual estaba rodeado por un bosque de abetos. Y como la noche estaba despejada, el cielo nocturno les regalaba un mar de estrellas acompañadas por la brillante esfera plateada que era la luna llena, la cual se reflejaba en el espejo del lago. –Cuando quiero estar solo o cuando estoy triste, siempre subo al techo y observo; me hace sentirme mucho mejor.- Explicó el rubio.

-No está nada mal.- Admitió el orgulloso joven, quien no quería evidenciar que la vista le había sorprendido tanto, pero lo cierto era que estaba maravillado.

-¡Espera aquí Levi!- El rubio bajó nuevamente, Levi podía notar que estaba muy entusiasmado, y no se imaginaba qué era lo que tenía en mente.

Al poco rato, Erwin regresó con una enorme cesta en una de sus manos, y una manta en la otra. Extendió la tela sobre el tejado, indicándole a Levi que se sentara sobre ella, y así lo hizo el joven. De la canasta, Erwin sacó algunos dulces que habían preparado en su casa para la celebración de navidad, también un refresco y un par de vasos. Le sirvió a Levi uno y se lo dio, instándolo a comer de aquellos dulces.

Levi comió en silencio, mirando hacia el lago, y escuchando la charla de Erwin que parecía que nunca se callaba y hablaba con entusiasmo sobre cualquier tema. Así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que Erwin nuevamente comenzó a rebuscar en la cesta, de ella sacó una caja envuelta como regalo, la colocó al lado de Levi y luego sacó un pastelillo, el cual tenía una vela. En su bolsillo Erwin portaba un mechero, el cual utilizó para encenderla.

-Sé que no es mucho, y que este no es un pastel de cumpleaños precisamente. Pero realmente quería hacer algo por tu celebración. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Levi! y ¡Feliz Navidad!- Expresó el rubio, sonriendo radiantemente y acercando el pastelillo a Levi para que soplara. -¡Vamos, pide un deseo!- Le instó.

Levi estaba que no cabía en sí del asombro, y sentía que su pecho iba a explotar de la emoción. Jamás se hubiese esperado nada de aquello, y que viniese de parte de la persona de la cual se había enamorado, era más de lo que podía pedir. Nunca en la vida, Levi había sentido semejante dicha, y si no fuese porque se consideraba todo un “macho” y era muy orgulloso, probablemente hubiese terminado llorando de la felicidad. El cumpleañero cerró sus ojos, y con todo su corazón, deseó que Erwin permaneciera a su lado por mucho tiempo. Sopló y apagó la vela, no pudiendo evitar sonreír tímidamente.

-Supongo que este es mi obsequio de cumpleaños.- Dijo Levi jocosamente señalando a la cajita de regalo que Erwin previamente había sacado de su cesta.

-Adelante, puedes abrirlo.- Levi no se hizo de rogar, tomó la caja entre sus manos y rápidamente se deshizo del envoltorio. Abrió las solapas, para revelar el contenido, solo para encontrar un gracioso gatito de felpa. Era color negro y tenía un pañuelo blanco atado a su cuello. –Entiendo que te gustan los gatos, pero no te dejan tener uno verdadero, y este por alguna razón me recordó a ti. Sé que es algo muy tonto,  que eres un hombre y todo eso pero…-

Erwin no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Levi, en un impulso causado por la euforia del momento, se había lanzado hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Levi?- Interrogó Erwin bastante sorprendido.

-No arruines el momento tonto, ¡cállate!- Erwin sonrió y correspondió aquel abrazo. Dejando que la calidez de Levi le inundara, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y tratando de transmitirle por medio de ese gesto, cuán importante era para él. Hubiese querido declararse, pero decidió que iría un paso a la vez, ya tendría mucho tiempo el año próximo, y encontraría el mejor momento para comunicarle a Levi su amor por él. Con algo de suerte, el pequeño joven le correspondería.

-Feliz cumpleaños Levi, y feliz navidad.- Susurró Erwin, estrechándolo mucho más contra su pecho.

Levi por su parte, se sentía el ser más dichoso sobre la faz del planeta, no podía creer que hacía tan solo un par de horas, se encontraba triste en su casa del árbol, refunfuñando y maldiciendo al mundo entero y a la navidad. Pero en ese momento, estaba experimentando una gran dicha y felicidad, acunado entre los brazos del rubio y sintiéndose afortunado, ya que se había tomado todas aquellas molestias por él.

_“Tal vez, la navidad no es tan mala después de todo.”_ Y en ese momento, Levi olvidó su odio por completo.

Esa, había sido solo  la primera de muchas otras navidades en las que Levi pasaría al lado de Erwin. Pero en esa, había recibido el regalo más valioso, y no, no se trataba del gatito de felpa…

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó, dejen un comentario por favor x’D aunque sé que no es mi mejor trabajo y no me esforcé demasiado por hacerlo…  
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Levi!


End file.
